No era tan malo viajar en tren
by Lala2209
Summary: El chico de cabellos rosados estaba sentado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana. Su cara se retorcía con muecas desagradables, como si tuviera nauseas, pero cuando abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lucy, la rubia creyó que su corazón se había detenido. Quizás viajar en tren no fuera tan malo después de todo.


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, creador del gremio más revoltoso de Fiore: Fairy Tail.**

.

 **No era tan malo viajar en tren**

 **.**

Como cada día, la estudiante de astrología Lucy Heartfilia salía de su departamento hacia la universidad de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado aquel caluroso jueves. Su padre se había llevado su auto, porque el de él estaba en el mecánico luego de que su motor se revelara en plena carretera. Como Lucy adoraba a su padre, le había ofrecido su auto mientras que ella recorría en tren el trayecto a su universidad.

No tardaría más de una hora el llegar a su destino, no obstante, la estación de trenes no le era tan cercana, por lo que debía caminar hasta allí. Ya en la estación, se dedicó a esperar el tren mientras ojeaba algunos apuntes. Un papel se deslizó de su agenda y antes de que ella pudiera recogerlo, alguien más lo hizo.

Lucy recorrió con la mirada a aquella persona que estiraba su brazo con el papel en la mano. Era un chico, quizás un poco mayor que ella. Iba bien vestido, aunque por su cabello desordenado dedujo que aquella no era su vestimenta normal.

Estiró la mano y aceptó la tarjeta que el chico le entregaba.

—Gr-gracias — Tartamudeó ella.

—No hay problema.

El chico pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello. Era color rosa. Antes de que Lucy reaccionara y preguntara su nombre, él ya se había alejado.

Cuando el tren llegaba a la estación, la gente se aglomeró en las puertas para poder subir. Lucy tomó su bolso y entró sin darse cuenta de la mata de cabello rosa que la seguía. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y miró a través de ella. Minutos después el tren había partido y Lucy, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos, se fijó en el pasajero que estaba frente a ella.

El chico de cabellos rosados estaba sentado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana. Su cara se retorcía con muecas desagradables, como si tuviera nauseas, pero cuando abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Lucy, la rubia creyó que su corazón se había detenido.

Quizás viajar en tren no fuera tan malo después de todo.

* * *

El tren se detuvo, anunciando su llegada a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia donde se encontraba la Universidad Fairy Tail. Lucy bajó hasta el andén, completamente consiente de que el pelirrosa la seguía. En su mano, la chica llevaba el papel que el joven le había recogido, era una invitación a una cátedra dictada por investigadores de la facultad de arqueología.

Miró la tarjeta en sus manos, indecisa.

—Se ve interesante. Deberías ir —. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio viendo al guapo pelirrosa que le sonreía. Ella iba a decirle algo cuando un chico de cabello oscuro se acercó al otro joven y lo jaló del brazo murmurando algo de que estaban atrasados.

Lucy miró su reloj y corrió a clase. Quizás debería asistir a la cátedra.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se levantó más animada por su viaje en tren. Quería encontrarse nuevamente con el chico. Mientras caminaba hacia la estación pensaba en la cantidad de preguntas que tenía para hacerle aunque no sabía ni su nombre.

Se sentó alegremente esperando a que el tren llegara. Pasaron los minutos y no había señales del chico. Lucy subió al tren y esperó a que los asientos se ocuparan rápidamente. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Se sentía triste, pero más que nada estaba preocupada. ¿Qué le sucedía con ese chico y por qué no podía parar de pensar en él?

Una mata de cabello rosado se sentó frente a ella. Su respiración estaba agitada, al parecer había corrido para llegar, eso explicaba su ausencia en el andén. Se miraron a los ojos y todo lo que Lucy había planeado decir se esfumó de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos avergonzada y el chico apartó la vista hacía la ventana rápidamente. Lucy abrió los ojos y se preguntó si el sonrojo en las mejillas de él se debía a que se había esforzado para no perder el tren.

Fue así durante casi dos semanas. Lucy llegaba a la estación y se subía al tren. Sin que se diera cuenta el chico de cabellos rosados siempre estaba sentado frente a ella. Miradas robadas por parte de ambos, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Cada vez que la rubia lo miraba, su cerebro se quedaba en blanco y no sabía que más hacer, solo sonrojarse. Mientras que él, por su parte, trataba de mantenerse consiente sin que las náuseas lo embargaran. Le gustaba contemplarla mientras miraba por la ventana, era hermosa y un poco tímida, pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, él se sumergía en sus profundos ojos color chocolate hasta que ella apartaba la mirada sonrojada, entonces no le quedaba más que suspirar y volver a apoyarse en la ventana.

* * *

Era miércoles. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Lucy viajaba en tren. Aquella mañana su padre había pasado a dejar su auto y ella no había ido a la estación. Todo el trayecto a la universidad había sido más corto, pero había sido un viaje vacío para Lucy.

La rubia caminó por la entrada hacía su clase, pero una mano atrapó su muñeca, ella se volteó y vio al joven de cabello rosa que la miraba preocupado.

—No te vi hoy— dijo él mientras su mano tomaba la de ella.

—Yo… no tomé el tren esta mañana.

—¿Te dormiste? — preguntó él con una sonrisa

Lucy miró sus manos unidas y solo pudo sonrojarse.

—No, conduje hasta aquí —respondió en voz baja.

Él la miró y le sonrió. El mismo muchacho de cabello negro se acercó nuevamente a ellos.

—¡Imbécil cerebro de lava! ¡Estamos atrasados otra vez!

El chico soltó la mano de Lucy y ella sintió como el frio le calaba los huesos a pesar de que era un día tan caluroso. Él se alejó un poco y luego le gritó.

—¡Espero verte pronto!

Ella se quedó estática, no sabía que decir, mientras veía al chico ser arrastrado por su amigo. Caminó hacía su facultad, mientras pensaba en volver a tomar el tren. Una sonrisa apareció en su rosto cuando pensó en que él quería volver a verla. Miró su reloj y decidió tomar una dirección distinta.

Iría a la cátedra, después de todo, debía agradecer a los arqueólogos por haber hecho que ella y el chico pelirrosa se conocieran.

Había decidido sentarse en los puestos de atrás, puesto que no le interesaba tanto, pero al parecer muchos habían pensado igual que ella y todos los puestos estaban ocupados. Caminó hacia adelante y se sentó en la tercera fila. Observó cómo los profesores terminaban de afinar los últimos detalles cuando de pronto un hombre se acercó a ella.

—Pensé que no vendrías —.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Acuario va a matarme, pero algo me dijo que no debía perderme esto. — Respondió la rubia.

—Ven, voy a presentarte a los profesores de la cátedra.

Lucy se puso de pie y siguió al hombre que la había llamado. Loke. Su profesor y amigo de la infancia.

—¡Igneel! — Gritó Loke— Déjame presentarte a mi mejor alumna, Lucy Heartfilia.

Un hombre de cabellos rojos se acercó a ella y le dio la mano.

—Un placer conocerte Lucy, espero que la charla sea atractiva para ti. Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel, soy el jefe del equipo de arqueología encargado del descubrimiento del fósil del dragón de Magnolia.

Lucy se quedó boquiabierta. No tenía idea de lo que trataba la charla, ella solo fue porque sí, pero sonaba interesante. Mientras Loke e Igneel conversaban, una mata de pelo rosa fue captada por su visión periférica. Ella volteó la cabeza y allí estaba él, mirando fijamente la computadora.

—…les presentaré a mi hijo — dijo Igneel a su lado— ¡Natsu ven aquí, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte! —Lucy observó como el chico volteaba a mirarla y se acercaba a ellos. — Él es mi amigo Loke y ella es Lucy, su estudiante favorita.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel — dijo el chico de cabellos rosados mientras estrechaba la mano de Loke y luego tomaba la de Lucy.

—Soy Lucy — dijo ella.

Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con preguntarle su nombre?, ¿o con tocar sus manos?, ¿o fundirse en sus brazos? Ella no lo sabía, pero allí estaba él, sin soltar su mano y acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu ¡Natsu!

—Un placer conocerte Luce — dijo él. A ella no le pasó desapercibido el tono en el que había dicho su nombre. Como si fuera una caricia.

—¡Es hora de comenzar! — dijo Igneel, mientras le pedía a todos que tomaran asiento.

El tiempo fue demasiado corto para Lucy, ella observaba como Natsu y su amigo pelinegro hacían bobadas a escondidas o se dedicaban miradas fulminantes. Algunas veces sus miradas se encontraban y él siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa. La rubia salió de la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había captado la mitad de la presentación, pero no le importaba.

Aquella noche se durmió pensando en Natsu.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente, decidida a tomar el tren. Caminó nerviosa hacia la estación, quería encontrarlo. El temblor de sus piernas no le permitía estar sentada, así que se quedó frente al andén esperando al pelirrosa.

El tren llegó, los pasajeros se subieron, pero él no apareció. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren partió. Lucy suspiró con tristeza y parpadeo para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —La voz tras ella la hizo voltear.

—¡Natsu! — Ahí estaba él, con su usual sonrisa y la respiración agitada.

—Creo que perdimos el tren, Luce. —Ella se quedó en silencio y solo asintió. — Entonces… ¿a quién esperabas?

—Yo…—Él se acercó más y Lucy no pudo pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Sabes Luce? —Ella levantó la vista hasta los ojos jade de él— Hasta ayer no sabía tu nombre, no sabía quién eras pero… aun así te echaba de menos. Gray se enfada porque ya no viajo con él y siempre llego un poco tarde. — Natsu se pasó una mano por el cabello en forma despreocupada.

Lucy estaba sin palabras. Quizás Natsu pensara que ella era algo tonta o rara por no hablar, pero ella no necesitaba palabras para decirle como se sentía. Se acercó un poco más a él y le acarició la mano. Poco a poco sus manos subieron por sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

—Lucy…— Natsu parecía sorprendido.

Ella le acarició las mejillas.

—Natsu yo…

En un impulso de valentía ella se alzó de puntitas y unió sus labios con los de él. No esperaba ser correspondida tan rápidamente, pero su casto beso no fue suficiente para Natsu, quien como medida desesperada para que ella no escapara, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo. Se separaron lentamente disfrutando el momento de cercanía y juntaron sus frentes.

—Creo que te quiero, Luce — susurró Natsu.

Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y enredó sus manos en su cuello.

—Creo que también te quiero, Natsu.

—Quiero conocerte. — Dijo él.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

El siguiente tren llegó a la estación y ambos subieron, entre risas y charla. Acuario mataría a Lucy por llegar tarde, pero no le importaba. Ya no habría silencios ni miradas robadas.

Después de todo, no era tan malo viajar en tren.

.

.

 _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón_

FIN

.

.

 **Hola, aquí otro fic de mi pareja favorita! Está basado en una canción muy linda llamada Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, cada vez que la escucho me baja el romanticismo.**

 **Espero les gustara la historia!**

 **¿Reviews? Besos!**


End file.
